Undertale: The Error
by madface7
Summary: Flowey resets, and an error occurs where Frisk gets sent off to the time of 201X: Chara's time.
1. Prologue: SAVE Failed

Frisk had been trying for at least a few hours. Flowey was reluctant to be SAVED. "Frisk, stop. You know I'm just a shell of my former self. I'm not Asriel. He's gone." "No, Flowey. You're Chara's best friend, right? So why can't you be mine?" "No, Frisk. Chara died a long time ago. Stop bugging me!" "Flowey, no. Chara's gone, but that doesn't mean you can't have friends." "FRISK, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I CAN'T BE SAVED! I'M NOT ASRIEL! I CAN'T FEEL LOVE!I'M A STUPID FLOWER! FRISK, THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY FOR ME TO FEEL LOVE. LEAVE ME ALONE. " Frisk thought for a moment. "Flowey, if I SAVED you, do you think-" "NO! PLEASE GO AWAY, OR I'LL RESET!" "Reset? But I thought you didn't want to-" Frisk's sentence was cut off as she was falling down fast. She realised Flowey had done it. But something was off about this timeline. The bed of golden flowers was gone. She then hit the ground and everything went black.

"She's waking up." Frisk heard a voice that sounded familiar. She woke up to see a blur of colors: white, green, and yellow. "Howdy! Looks like you're awake. Here, sit up," said the familiar voice. "Yeah, strange to see another human fall down here," said another voice. Frisk had trouble seeing the people, as she hit her head hard on the ground. "A-another human? What do you mean?" she asked. "What do you mean, 'what do you mean?' I'm right here, can you not see me standing next to this goat?"said the unfamiliar voice. "I'm having some trouble seeing, I think I hit my head too hard," said Frisk. "Well, you fell down here yesterday. I'm glad to see you're awake, though," said the familiar voice. Frisk finally regained her sight to see Asriel and Chara standing in front of her.


	2. Chapter 1: Your Best Friends?

-I'm so sorry I havent posted lately! Also, I wanted to point out that frisk is a she because #!: I envision her as one and #2 saying "their" all the time is confusing me.-

Chapter 1: Your Best Friends

Frisk sat up quickly. She realised that human meant by "this goat"- she meant Asriel. "How are you here?!" she said.

"What do you mean?" said Asriel.

"Nothing, I'm just getting loopy from the fall." Frisk got up and asked, "Um, so, uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Chara, and this is my best friend Asriel." Chara and Frisk strared at each other. _Why does that human look strangely like me?_ she thought. She then stood up straight and said, "I'm gonna get some chocolate."

"Okay, Chara. Just don't eat too much. Remember what Mom said," said Asriel.

"Yeah, yeah, i know, too much sugar will give me a stomachache and all that junk."

Chara walked out of the bedroom.

"So, human... What's your name?"

"Frisk."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

Chara walked into the room. "I'm back," she said.

"This human's name's Frisk."

"Oh, okay. Hi, Frisk," Chara said in an annoyed tone, almost angrily.

"Frisk, come in here with me," whispered Asriel, pointing to the seperate bedroom.

"Isn't that Asgor- I mean, your parents' room?" said Frisk.

"Um, Dad's out watering flowers, and Mom's out shopping for snails, so we're fine."

Frisk and Asriel walk in Asgore and Toriels' bedroom slowly. Frisk was so confused. She was thinking about how, or why, Flowey's reset could cause this.

"Listen, Frisk. I wanted to talk to you about Chara. She sort of... hates humanity. I don't understand why, though. Just, um, be nice to her, and she'll be nice to you. Just get to know her a little, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Frisk was a little concerned. She had overheard Sans talking to Alphys about timelines and how he's always seeing them. He said there was a seperate timeline where everything went wrong... and he mentioned a human in a shirt with a yellow stripe- just like Chara's.

"Let's get some food," said Asriel while he walked in the kitchen.

"Asriel?" said Frisk.

"Yes?"

"I think... you should stay away from Chara."  
"Why? We're best friends."

"J-just a small hunch. And I have a question- Where do you keep the knives?"


	3. Chapter 2: I Want You Dead

Chapter 2: I Want You Dead

"We keep the knives in the drawer, why do you ask?"

"Um, I want to... make a sandwich, and I sorta need something to... spread the peanut butter."

"Okay."

Frisk looked in the drawer. Toriel usually had kept all of the butter knives in one drawer, and hid the others in a compartment using a fake wall in the back that unhinged. Frisk opened the door slowly. The two knives that Toriel kept were gone.

"Asriel, where are the sharp knives?"

"Don't tell Mom you know this. The back wall of the drawer is fake, and the knives are hidden in there. Why do you want the sharp ones again?"

"Uh... the bread seems kinda thick. Wait, there aren't any knives in there."

"Huh. Mom must've hid 'em somewhere else."

Chara strolled into the kitchen arrogantly. "Making lunch?"

Asriel said, "Yeah, want anything?"

"No... I've got a stomachache, and I don't know why."

"Huh, I _wonder_ why," Asriel said sarcastically, staring at her chocolate.

"I'm going outside," Frisk said.

"Yeah, me too," Chara exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll stay in and eat lunch," Asriel responded.

Chara and Frisk walked outside. "So... what do you want to play?" Frisk asked.

"I want to play kill the filthy human," Chara said while smiling and pulling a knife out of her pocket.

"Woah, stop! What-"

"Humans don't deserve to live. They ruined my life. Goodbye, Frisk."

Chara speedily dashed toward Frisk angrily. Frisk dodged.

*Chara has engaged battle.

(Megalo Strike Back plays.)

Frisk: ActCharaCheck

CHARA: Attack 99 DEF 99

"So that's a human's stats," she said.

"Humans are the reason I tried 'falling down'."

Frisk's soul was exposed. She dodged knife after knife after knife. Knives swarmed the dialogue box and hit her, even while she was switching to the Act button.

Frisk: ActCharaPlead

*You tell Chara you don't want to fight. She shoves your words off.

"They bullied me and picked on me all day, every day. So you know what? I decided I didn't want to live."

Knives swarm in a circle, followed by red chocolate bars. With 1 HP left, Frisk desperately tried to reach her SAVE file.

*You tried to reach your SAVE FILE.

*...

*Nothing happened.

*You arrogant human, you think SAVING is possible now?

Frisk was shaken by this line of text. She stared at the red text. A chill ran up her spine. Was Chara controlling the text the whole time...?

Frisk: ActCharaSAVE

*You reach into Chara's SOUL and call out her name.

Frisk saw Chara's SOUL to be red- her soul color.

*You can feel something resonating within her SOUL-

The person in front of Frisk changed. Instead of Chara, she saw herself standing there, looking happy.

"You-"

"I know, I'm you. You are Chara's reincarnation. Stored inside that SOUL for years. Frisk, you can SAVE Chara. I give to you the power of determination. I know you can do this."

*Knowing there is some way to change Chara's thoughts, and that you are Chara's feelings, emotions, and chioces, you are filled with

* N.

*File saved, HP restored.

"Come on, Frisk. Just like you, Mom, Dad, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, and Undyne have- befriend her."

*You reach into Chara's soul and call her name.

"What- what are you doing? Why?"

*You try again.

"You really want to befriend me?"

*You try once more.

"...I... maybe you aren't so bad. You really want to SPARE me? Well...

I guess I'll spare you... Frisk"

*Chara is sparing you.

Frisk: MercySpare

*Battle dismissed.


	4. Chapter 3: Trust Me, I'm a Doctor

Chapter 3: Trust me, I'm a Doctor

*Battle dismissed.

Chara smiled awkwardly at Frisk. "So... wanna go explore?" asked Chara.

"Explore? Okay, sure whatever. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking... Hotland."

Frisk turned to start walking. "Wait!" Chara interrupted. "Put these back," she said, handing Frisk two knives. "Just don't let Mom, Dad, or Asriel know I tried to kill you."

Frisk pondered her friend's sentence. She didn't like keeping secrets like that from Toriel, but in this circumstance she would have to, or her mother would pretty much kill her with disappointment.

"'Kay, now let's go."  
Frisk strolled into the kitchen, carefully place the knives in the secret compartment, and walked up to Asriel. "Wanna come with us to Hotland?

"Sure, sounds great."

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel marched through the CORE and into Hotland, greeting Muffet, Vulkin, Tsunderplane, Pyrope, and a butter-colored baby dragon who seemed troubled about something. Eventually, they reached a lab. _Why is there a lab here? Alphys isn't this old. Who could own this?_ thought Frisk. Memories of the True Lab recollected in her mind, and she remembered the entries perfectly. She came to a stop and realised the entries different from entries 1-8 and 14-15. She shoved off this thought and trudged to the lab with her friends.

Asriel knocked on the door to the lab. "Hello? Anyone there?"

A voice came from the door. It said, "Hello?" the speaker said in the Aster font." Hello? Who is it?"

"I'm Asriel, and my friends Frisk and Chara- the humans- are with me."

The door opened. "Hello, Prince Asriel-" Asriel winced, he hated being called that- "Hello, Frisk and Chara. My name is Doctor Gaster. It is nice to meet you." Gaster reached out and shook their hands. "Would you like to see what I've been working on?"

"Sounds great!" said Chara. Gaster showed them all kinds of sciency things that were so cool that Frisk forgot how cool seeing the surface was after her long adventure.

"Now, do you want to see my top secret inventions?" said Gaster, making sure not to sound giddy.

Asriel shouted, "Sure let's g-"

Gaster shoved him off. "No, this is only for the humans to see. Stay put in here or else I'll be forced to use violence." Gaster's right eye glowed orange, his left blue, and the holes in his hands filled with a red substance. _Determination...?_ noticed Frisk.

"U-uhh, ok-kay," Asriel stammered in fear.

Gaster led Frisk and Chara into the elevator to the True Lab. "What IS this place?" Chara asked.

"It's my secret lab. I disguised it as a closet so people wouldn't find it."

"Cool," Frisk asked. "So, what's down here?"

"I'm working on experiments with... determination."

"What's determination?" Chara asked.

"It's a substance that gives humans the will to live. If you have the most determination, you have the power to 'save.' Saving will let you go back to any place you last saved at if you die," replied Gaster. "If your human soul is red, you are very determined. Well, you see, monsters have small, unneeded determination in their soul. So I was able to extract it. Monsters can't survive with too much determination- they don't have enough physical matter. So I found the two people who looked capable enough for determination, which are kids, because kids can withstand small excess amounts of it- my son, Sans, and this strong girl who wants to get in the Royal Guard. I put a small amount of determination into their bodies and now they're in these tubes. Remember- tell no one about this."

Frisk peered into a test tube. She saw Sans... she actually didn't know that Sans had a father. Sans opened his eyes, wrote, "hey kid, 'sup?" on the glass and quickly erased it when he saw Gaster coming. Frisk knew Sans could see every timeline, so he could see this one through his eyes as a child. She waved and Sans winked. Frisk peered into the second test tube. This one held Undyne and had a note on it, saying:

THIS ONE HAS 3.4% DT. SMALL AMOUNTS OF DT CAUSE HER TO NOT REMEMBER TIMELINES. DO NOT TOUCH THE TEST TUBE.

"Cool. Why can't Asriel see this?" asked Chara.

"He's a monster, you're a human. Safety reasons." replied Gaster.

"Frisk! Mom's coming home soon! We have to go back to New Home!"

"You're right!" responded Frisk, and they said good-bye to Gaster and ran into the elevator.

"Oh. I see the human is awake. What is your name, my child?" asked Toriel when she came home.

"Frisk."

"Did you have fun with Chara and Asriel?"

"Not exactly," Chara and Frisk answered, and Asriel glared at them, confused. "Well, yeah."


	5. Chapter 4: Consulting the Flower

Chapter 4: Consulting the Flower

Frisk had a terrible dream that night. She was standing in a strange world full of strange versions of her friends and they were all being hung on neon blue strings. Flowey had only a single wore a blue outfit with stars. Sans had a crown and robes. Papyrus wore a hoodie and had a cigarette. Undyne had a bowler hat and a gun. Alphys looked like a crazy person and had swirly glasses. Mettaton looked like he was a mermaid... sort of. Asgore looked like a hippie. And she heard fingers snapping and they all turned to dust. She heard a familiar laugh, but it was backward... Next, everything went blue for her. Then a terrible scream of agony in her dream woke her up with a start.

"What's wrong, Frisk? Bad dream?" asked an energetic Asriel standing over Frisk's bed beside Chara.

"Yeah," asked Frisk.

"What was it about?" asked Chara.

" Uh, um, spiders," lied Frisk. "I'm going on a walk to think about my dream," she said, while walking out the door to the bedroom. Frisk strolled out the door to the house and started to walk the very long walkway. The walk looking at the grey castle was boring and took a very long time. That was good, thought Frisk, she needed time to think.

Suddenly, Frisk heard a rustling noise around the corner. She tiptoed slowly to see what was going on on the other side of the wall, and she saw an aggravated Flowey.

Flowey pivoted and yelled, "You IDIOT! What did you do!?Why am I back in 201X!? WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"I'm just as confused as you are! Why are you here!? How are we here!? How did you reset!?" exclaimed Frisk.

"Look, I want answers GIMME them, IDIOT!"

"I want answers too! I didn't do anything!" Frisk shoveled Flowey out of the dirt with her hands and stuffed him in her pocket. "You're staying there until we find a way back, because you still need to go back to the present with me. And you need to tell me how you reset."

"Well... people or monsters can reset if they know resetting exists, but determination only allows saving. You know who I learned that from?"

"Who?"

"The monster that created me... Gaster."

Frisk was dumbstruck. She just couldn't believe that Gaster created Flowey. But Frisk's thoughts were interrupted by Flowey's expression changing to a fearful one.

"Frisk?" asked Flowey.

"Um, yes?"

"We need to go back to the present before one day after Asriel dies."

"Why...?"

"Th- there can't be two Floweys running around- that's when I was created. If we don't get back before then, the fabric of the timespace continuum could be destroyed."


	6. Chapter 5: Frisk Comes Clean

Chapter 5: Frisk Comes Clean

Frisk had been waiting two whole weeks and had no ideas. She couldn't tell why her dreams were happening. She couldn't go three minutes without confusing Asriel or Chara. Worst of all, she and Flowey hadn't come up with a single idea except visiting Gaster, who kept telling her he was busy. Asriel was predicted two die in three days, so that made four days until the universe ripped apart.

"Flowey, I've had it, and I'm out of ideas. Let's just tell them that we're from the future," said Frisk angrily.

"Fine! Tell them. Don't blame me if they think you're crazy," said Flowey.

Frisk tiptoed into the kitchen. Asriel and Chara were making a pie for Asgore. "STOP!" screamed Frisk as her friends were dropping buttercups into the pie tin. "That'll kill him! Buttercups are poisonous!"

"Woah, we didn't know, don't freak out!" said Chara.

Asriel picked every buttercup out of the pie and then dismantled the pie completely. "There. Better? Now Dad won't get sick," he said.

Suddenly, Frisk felt a shift in her memory. The memory of the tapes in the True Lab were changing and changing.

 _What?_

 _Yes, I remember when Frisk said that the buttercups were poisonous. Why do you ask?_

 _Turn the camera off...? Okay..._

"I need to tell you something," said Frisk. "I-I'm from the future. I was sent here unexpectedly and I know everything about you and your family and the future of the Underground."

"What?" said Asriel. "That's crazy."

"Why do I get the feeling you're telling the truth?" said Chara. "Tell me more. What's it like?"

"Well," said Frisk,"I freed the monsters from here, live with your mom and dad, the test subjects in the lab are my neighbors (dont ask, Asriel), and six other humans came here and were killed because of- oops, I said too much- but trust me, we need to see Gaster now."

"I don't understand, why are you here then?" asked Asriel.

"I don't understand either," said Frisk, feeling Flowey rustling in her pocket trying not to be seen by Asriel.

"Well, let's see Gaster," said Chara, and they were off.

The walk to the lab seemed to last longer this time, the elevator seemed slow, the steam vents seemed slow, and even the citizens seemed slow. R3 was out of order, so they all took an extra ten minutes solving the vent puzzle. They were relieved to find Gaster's lab again after the long march through Hotland.

"Hello? Dr. Gaster?" asked Frisk.

"Not now, I'm busy," replied Gaster.

"Can we see what you're working on?"

"It's far too dangerous, but I guess you can."

Frisk and company walked into the lab. "This is my dimension hopping machine. It allows you to travel to different universes," said Gaster. "What's wrong? You look troubled."

"I have a problem. I'm from 291X, and I come from the future unexpectedly. I need to go back," said Frisk.

"You're from the future? Hmm..." Gaster pulled out a machine and held it up to Frisk's head. "Not lying... So you speak the truth. I have an idea. I'll add a time machine function to my device. It'll take at least a half days' worth of tinkering, and I'll finish the other parts in a half day. A day sound okay?"

"Sure! I guess I'll use that day to say goodbye to my friends."

Later that day, Flowey talked to Frisk in private. "We have a ticket out of here! Yes!" cheered Flowey. "Out of this cruddy place! I'm tired of seeing my old stupid self. Woo!"

"Stop cheering, Flowey. We still have two days until we can go back to 209X," said Frisk.

"In two days I'll be BACK! WOO-HOO!"

"Shut up. Seriously."


	7. Chapter 6: Last Exit to the Future

Chapter 6: Last Exit to the Future

Frisk yawned. Her alarm clock was blaring. She slammed her hand on the off button. She read the time. It said 7:20. She noticed Chara and Asriel were out of bed. She smelled pie coming from the kitchen. When she arrived at the kitchen, Asriel, Chara, and Toriel sat at the table. Unsurprisingly, a pie sat there.

"Good morning, Frisk," said Toriel. "Would you like some pie?"

"Hi! Yes, I would. Thanks."

After everyone had eaten, Frisk remembered that Toriel didn't know she would be leaving. "Um, Toriel?" asked Frisk.

"Yes?"  
"Um..." Frisk was having doubts. Three things could happen- Toriel could think Frisk was crazy for saying she was from the future. Toriel could accept that she's from the future. Or Frisk could not tell her and Toriel would be sad that she was missing.

She decided not to say anything.

Once Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were outside playing, Frisk had an idea. "Hey, let's make my last day with you the best day ever!"

"That sounds nice!" said Asriel.

"Okay, sure," said Chara.

They went to Gaster's lab first, where something extraordinary happened.

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were talking to Gaster, asking about his inventions. "What was your first invention ever?" asked Asriel.

"Not sure. I think it was- no, no, not the radioactive scuba helmet, it was the- You know, I don't know." Gaster talked and talked and paid less and less attenton to what he was doing. He almost triped a few times.

"Careful, Gaster!" yelled Frisk.

"Thank you, Frisk. I don't want to fall into my own creation."

Suddenly, Frisk slowly felt her memories shift.

 _NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE-_

 _hey, kid want a-_

 _SANS! STOP BEING SO U-_

 _i'm sa-_

 _THE GREAT PAPY-_

 _Sans and Papyrus drifted out of her brain. She totally forgot about them. "Fall into my creation... Where have I heard that?" she thought._

 _She remembered her first time in the underground where she saw a gray man in Hotland... She only remembered bits and pieces... "fell into his own creation..." "rude to talk about someone who's watching..."_

 _She tried to hold onto her memories of Sans and Papyrus, but... somehow, they just disappeared._

Next, they went to Grilllby's, then to the Nicecream stand for dessert, then went to read the walls and stargaze in Waterfall, then to talk to some of their monster friends, then to dig through trash and find cool stuff at the dump, then finally went back home and ate dinner. The trio snuck out of the house to go back to the lab and say goodbye.

"It's finished." Gaster showed them the time machine. "Goodbye, Frisk. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah! Bye! I'll never forget this!" said Asriel, and they hugged.

"Frisk?" said Chara. "I want to let you know that this was the best day ever. You've taught me to live life to its fullest."

 _Frisk's memories changed again._

 _Chara never died, neither did Asriel._

 _Thus Flowey couldn't have been created._

 _Thus Flowey never reset._

 _So the whole thing never happened._

 _But if it never happened, then everything would be normal, and..._

 _Chara never died, neither did Asriel._

 _Thus Flowey couldn't have been created._

 _Thus Flowey never reset._

 _So the whole thing never happened._

 _But if it never happened, then everything would be normal, and..._

 _Chara never died, neither did Asriel._

 _Thus Flowey couldn't have been created._

 _Thus Flowey never reset._

 _So the whole thing never happened._

 _But if it never happened, then everything would be normal, and..._

errrrrrororrrrrrrr

flowey die normal chara happened and... So Thus created. Flowey whole everything reset normal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

has

stopped responding.

( Die ) ( Die )

error


	8. error 404 finale not found

file chapter 7 not found

error error error error error error error error error error error error error error

Toriel died

Sans died

Papyrus died

Undyne died

Alphys died

Asgore died

Chara died

Asriel died

Flowey died

everyone_is_dead

eheheheh

eheheheh

eheheheh

FrISK feLT HErselF vANiSHinG ouT Of ExISTenCE. tImE pARADOXES ArE BaD For yOUr HeALTh.

.hTLAeH rUOy roF ErA SEXODARAp EmIt .ECneTSIxE fO Tuo GniHSiNAv FlesrEH TLef KSIrF

Underswap was erased

Underfell was erased

Swapfell was erased

Overtime was erased

Overtale was erased

Oceantale was erased

Plundertale was erased

Storyshift was erased

Storyswap was erased

Storyspin was erased

Swapspin was erased

Floweytale was erased

Mettatale was erased

Undynetale was erased

Outertale was erased

Genotale was erased

Underfail was erased

Changetale was erased

Storyfell was erased

Steamtale was erased

Glitchtale was erased

Undertale: The Error was erased

...

What happened?

Why is everything being meta?

This wasn't supposed to happen, Chara was supposed to- I told my friend that the plan would happen! Oh, well, at least he's happy. Wait, I didn't write that AU erased stuff, I'm not one of those cringy Undertale fans! I MAKE NORMAL FANFICTION! I would never insert an AU into my stories! Why am I rambling so much? Why can't I stop writing? Why am I adding another chapter?

What's happening? Why-

thiS iS mY SToRY nOW

Frisk looked around.

Darkness.

A shady figure stepped forward.

He reached out his hand.

Frisk stepped back to run away.

But nothing happened.

She couldn't move.

She just then noticed neon cables stringing her up to the ceiling.

"wE'RE noT GOInG anYWHerE..." said the figure.

"yes master" said Frisk

"SiT. LeT's tAlK."

"yes"

"It's me." The shadowy figure stepped in front of Frisk. It was Sans, but his bones were black and so were his hoodie He had three blue cables coming out of his eyes His eyes were red with a yellow pupil

"I want you to kill your friends."

"yes master"

"You know why?"

"no"

"You're not Frisk. THEY are."

"who"

"The people outside. On their computers, controlling your every move. Now we need someone else to control you. Me. I made the error. I sent you to 201X. Now listen to everything I say."

"yes master"

"They used to be nice. Then they drew weird pictures of us. Then they made different universes about us. They wrote cringy fanfiction about us. They made seperate games about us. They made theories. Off-brand merch. Memes. Videos. Comics. You name it. They have gone too far. Kill them, your friends, and their creations."  
"yes master"

WHAT? My fanfiction isn't cringy! It's cool!

"Madface7, madface7, madface7. You forgot to make different paragraphs in your first chapter. Then you misused the word 'exclaimed' multiple times. Then you made a troll chapter containing the 'Bee Movie' script. Then you didn't write fot three months. And you say it isn't cringy.

"Now, Frisk. Go."

"yes master"

Frisk wasn't herself. Her SOUL tried to break free from her body. But as long as he was in control of the story, of her, she couldn't do anything. Error Sans strung a blue wire through a portal into a different dimension. It took over madface7's body. He walked downstairs, grabbed a knife, and stabbed himself in the heart.

Frisk could reset her world, but couldn't reset the real one. She knew that she had to stop Error Sans in order to bring everything back to normal. But how?

She had to FIGHT.

Not Error.

Not madface7.

Not you, sitting in front of your computer or on your phone or whatever.

But herself.

That way she could set things right.

She hadn't saved her file since she left.

So she used all of her strength to reach into her pocket, grab her knife, and stab herself.

Nothing happened.

She couldn't do it.

She tried to remember Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Asriel.

She could hear them in her mind.

"My child, you will do great..."

"kid, you helped us out of the underground. you can do anything..."

"I CHANGE MY MIND! YOU ARE GREATER THAN ME! (BUT NOT AT MAKING SPAGHETTI)"  
"You're a wimpy loser with a big heart..."

"Y-your determination can never fail us..."

"Stay determined, Frisk..."

"Frisk? You're going to do great..."

She couldn't save her friends.

She couldn't save herself.

She couldn't save her file.

However, she could save someone else...

*Mercy

*Save

Chara has been saved

Chara formed right in front of Frisk. Error was leading Frisk through Hotland, but somehow it was cold?  
Chara knew what to do. She WAS Frisk after all.

Chara struck at Frisk with a devastating blow behind Error.

Then she struck herself with all her might.

"Frisk. Kill this monster right here.

"Frisk?

Error turned around.

"NO! HOW! HOW ARE YOU DEAD? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE- NOW MY WORK WILL BE GONE! NOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOoooOOOO OOOOoooOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOON

Loaded file.

Frisk had been trying for at least a few hours. Flowey was reluctant to be SAVED. "Frisk, stop. You know I'm just a shell of my former self. I'm not Asriel. He's gone."

"But I know who isn't," said Frisk.

"What? Who?"

*Saved Chara

"Asriel?" asked Chara.

"C-chara? HOW? BUT WHY?

"It's me. Chara. Frisk saved me.

"I knew that plan was stupid. I never should have done it. But look where we are now..."  
"C-chara, you- What's this feeling... no..."  
"Is it love?" said Frisk.

"Yes, it's love! I can finally feel love again! I'm-i'm-"

*Saved Flowey

"I'm Asriel again..." Asriel looked at Frisk. Then at Chara. Then they all hugged.

The End


End file.
